Armory
This is a list of all the various weapons and equipment that can be bought from the armory. Normal items have no special designation. Note that there are several items on this list that are standard equipment but aren’t listed in the OP (e.g. grenades). Prototypes that have been approved of are included, with the name of original designer(s) added. Prototypes that have not been approved of (yet) are included in their own category at the end. All weapons come with 1 magazine/battery of ammunition. Extra ammunition is available for a price. You may buy things for others but may not pool your tokens. You are allowed to lend tokens to other players. For more information on any item, click on it to go to its own page. =Armory: regular items= Conventional (note: In the case of lasers and some other weapons, batteries are rated by time rather than shots. A 50 second battery can be used for a continuous 50 second beam or 50, 1 for a pulses or anything in between) Cost | Item Name 1 | Hand laser :Ammo: Battery good for 50 seconds. Extra batteries are 1 token each. :Range: Melee:-1 Short:0 Medium:-2 Long:N/a Extreme:N/a :Description:The standard issue hand laser is a medium power laser built into the shape of a fully articulated glove and replaces the ordinary protective suit's glove. A simple weapon that requires the user to simply point his index finger at what needs to be dead and then flex his thumb to fire. Contrary to popular opinion, going “Pew Pew” while firing is not necessary. 2 | Laser Rifle :Ammo: Battery good for 30 seconds. Extra batteries are 1 token each. :Range: Melee:-1 Short:+1 Medium:0 Long:-2 Extreme:N/a :Description: It's a very complex thing, squeezing all these high tech optics and firing systems into a compact rifle shape and having it be tough enough not to just break apart in the middle of a mission, but that’s not really important to you. What's important to you is that when you press the trigger on this tube thing, it makes scary aliens magically die. Note: The laser's frequency is too high to be seen by the naked eye, please do not wave your hand in front of the barrel to make sure it's working. 2 | Gauss Rifle :Ammo: 10 round magazine. Extra magazines are 1 token each :Range: Melee:-1 Short:+1 Medium:0 Long: -3 Extreme: N/a :Special: :*High kickback: If the shooter's strength is below 4 there is a 10% chance of hurting themselves with the kickback from this weapon. :Description: F***ing magnets man, how do they hurl a metal slug at hypersonic speeds? Quite well as it turns out. Even with the inertia dampeners built into this thing, it has a hell of a kick. Inaccurate at long range, it makes up for it in short range stopping power. 4 | Tesla Arc :Ammo: Battery good for 1 minute. Extra batteries:N/A :Stat requirement: Strength 5 :Range: Melee:-2 Short:+3 Medium:N/a Long:N/a Extreme:N/a :Special: :*Spray: this weapon can not be aimed any more than being pointed in the general direction of what you want to hit. :*Single use: This weapon cannot be reloaded. :Description: Imagine a bug zapper. Now imagine a bug zapper that could fry anything in 50 meters. The Tesla arc is the electrical equivalent of a flame thrower. Point it in the general direction of things that need deadifying and let a few gigawatts do the work for you. WARNING: Electrical current does not know friend from foe and will arc to anything in front of it. 5 | Crystalline Projector :Ammo: Black box Magazine good for 10 shots :Range: Melee:+1 Short:+1 Medium:0 Long:N/a Extreme:N/a :Description:Developed using artifacts recovered by Faith Valentine, this weapon causes crystalline growths to appear on your targets. These growths restrain movement as well as rapidly growing inward, crushing, impaling and continuing to grow within the target. You may also be able to use it to create vast crystal fields and start a business selling shiny things to hippies and idiots. 6 | Rocket Rifle :Ammo: 50 round magazine. Extra magazines are 3 token each. :Stat requirement: Strength 5 :Range Melee:-1 Short:-1 Medium:+2 Long:-1 Extreme: N/a :Description: Why fire bullets when you can fire a barrage of tiny, explosive rockets instead? This thing can unleash a barrage of high explosive tipped, rocket propelled warheads at a rate of five per second, reduce a slab of concrete into gravel in roughly half that. Too bad rockets need a little while to speed up and run out of fuel after a bit rendering the rifle completely useless at anything but medium range. Oh well, you could probably still bash someone over the head with it. 7 | "Sibilus" Rocket/Gauss Hybrid Rifle :Ammo: 75 round helical magazine. Extra magazines are 4 tokens each. :Stat Requirement: Strength 5 :Range: Melee-1, Short+2 Medium+1 Long 0 Extreme-2 :Special: :*Burst: This weapon can fire in 3-shot bursts for added effect. :*Overcharge: This weapon can fire an overcharged shot. (Req. 7 STR) :*Super-Overcharge: This weapon can fire a massively overcharged shot. (Req. 11 STR) :Description: Invented by the late Nekarios Aurea-Inanis, the Sibilus is a hybrid weapon, a bullpup gauss rifle with far more gauss components than a normal rifle and fires rocket rifle rounds. It has a high rate of fire, even higher when the burst fire mode is used, and is capable of both normal and extreme overcharged shots. In tests, it has proved to be a powerful weapon, slicing through MkIII suits and cyborgs with ease, and capable of damaging battlesuit plate with all but normal shots 8 | Cutting Laser :Ammo: Battery good for 1 minute. Extra batteries 2 token each. :Range: Melee:-2 Short:+2 Medium:0 Long:-1 Extreme:-3 :Stat Requirement: Strength 5 :Description: This thing was originally designed to be used by mining probes and salvage yards and can slice through just about anything with even a halfhearted sweep. Designed to be used in short bursts, sweeping the beam across your targets. Works just as well against heavy plate armor as it does on bare flesh. 9 | High energy projector :Ammo: Generator good for 1 shot a minute :Range: Melee:+1 Short:+3 Medium:0 Long:N/a Extreme:N/a :Stat Requirement: 7 strength :Description: Made using artifacts recovered by Milno Enedrasi, this weapon fires a large, invisible beam of destruction that melts and vaporizes your targets. Slightly less powerful than a cutting laser in terms of destructive capability, but it's massive beam size makes up for what it lacks in straight destructive force. 10 | Heavy Gauss Cannon :Ammo: 3 round magazine. Extra magazines are 3 token each. :Range (Assuming non-nuclear ammo): Melee:-2 Short:+3 Medium:+1 Long:-1 Extreme:-3 :Stat requirement: Strength 10 :Special: :*Suicidal kickback: If the shooter has less than 12 strength there is a 25% chance of hurting themselves with the kickback of this weapon. :Description: How does one improve on the Gauss rifle? They make it three times as big and load it with a 1/16th kiloton nuclear tipped shells of course. This hulking brute of a cannon is the sort of thing most men can't wield without a powered exoskeleton or genetic modification, and even fewer can withstand the force of its recoil. Also, just in case this wasn't clear, don't fire it at close range unless you like fission assisted suntans. 13 | Piezoelectric Shard launcher :Ammo: Concentrated crystal solution tank good for roughly 30 shots or 3 charged volleys. Extra tanks are 4 token each. :Stat requirement: Strength 12 :Range: Melee:-2 Short:+2 Medium:+1 Long: -1 Extreme: -3 :Description: There's a lot of complex crap going on here with the flash solidification of crystal matrices, electrical repulsion and sophisticated metamaterials. That's not important to you; what's important to you is that this gun shoots 2 foot long shards of crystal that impale their target and then explode into electricity. And what's better is that if you hold the trigger rather than just squeeze it, you can drain more of the tank and then fire 10 of those crystals at once. 15 | Plasma Projector :Ammo: Battery good for 3 rounds. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Range: Melee:-3 Short: +2 Medium:0 Long:-3 Extreme: -5 :Stat requirement: Strength 12 :Description: Otherwise known as the lavalamp cannon. This thing fires globs of high energy plasma trapped inside a bubble shaped magnetic field. When it makes contact with something solid, the object passes through the magnetic field and into the burning maelstrom inside. Leaves basketball sized, perfectly spherical holes in anything that gets in it's way until the plasma inside cools or is runs out as it melts through other matter. Because of limitations with the Field Generator, the plasma ball only moves at roughly 90-120 miles an hour, meaning people a few hundred feet away will see it coming, step to the side and then laugh at you as it drifts by. As such, make sure to take take them by surprise. 18 | LESHO Rifle :Ammo: Single Round. Extra rounds are 3 token each. :Range (assumes non-nuclear ammo) Melee:-4 Short:-3 Medium:+2 Long:+5 Extreme:+5 :Stat requirement: Strength 15 :Special: :*Suicidal kickback: If the shooter has less than 16 strength there is a 25% chance of hurting themselves :Description: Take a railgun, modify it for extreme accuracy, fit it to fire a quarter kiloton shell, fit that shell with miniature maneuvering rockets and a computer to control them. Then link that computer to a targeting system in the railgun so that it can guide that hypersonic chunk of metal to a target a mile and a half away within a 2 inch margin of error. That's the LESHO Rifle. 20 | Fission Instigator :Ammo: Single Use Battery. Extra batteries: NA :Range: Anything less than Extreme range and you're fucking dead :Stat requirement: Strength 18 :Special: :*Single use: This weapon cannot be reloaded. :Description: The ultimate in mobile destruction. Point this toward somewhere faaaar away, pull the trigger, and watch the world burn beneath the wrath of a new, short lived star. Actually, probably not a good idea to look directly at it. Unconventional (Note: Field generators are devices which allow their users to manipulate certain physical constants within a defined area. The area and amplitude of manipulation can be varied, but greater sizes and magnitudes require greater mental capacity. Heating an area the size of a basketball is relatively easy, but manipulating the vectors of a few hundred pieces of shrapnel in a 10 meter sphere is gonna take some serious brain power.) Cost | Item Name 2 | Monoatomic Razor :Ammo:N/A :Range: Melee: +1 :Stat Requirement: Dexterity 3 :Description: A monoatomically thin filament of metamaterial stretched across a metal frame and vibrating at a high frequency. Causes molecular breakdown upon contact. Effects vary depending on the material being cut through. Word of warning: try to avoid cutting through volatile substances. 2 | Eighth Kiloton Charge :Ammo:N/A :Description: A nuclear charge with an explosive force equal to 1/8 a kiloton of TNT. Can be set for either time delay or remote detonation. Good for making large holes in thick walls or large chunks of thick enemies. 3 | Kinetic Amplifier :Ammo: Battery good for 50 uses. Extra batteries are 1 token each. :Range: Melee:0 :Description: It looks like a glove! It hits like a rocket propelled semi-truck! This thing amplifies the kinetic force from your blows by up to a square of the original force without increasing the reactive force felt by the user. May not seem like much, but when 3000 newtons becomes 9000000 newtons you'll gain a new respect for exponential growth. Warning: Do not scratch your nose. 3 | Microwave Field Manipulator :Ammo: Battery good for 20 uses. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat Requirement: 5 intelligence :Range N/A :Description: Named more for it's effects then the actual mechanism of interaction-something about increasing intermolecular vibration-but the net result is that it makes things hot. You can heat a cup of coffee, melt steel like butter, or boil a man's brain in his skull. 5 | Tesla Sabre :Ammo: Battery good for 1 minute. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat Requirement: 8 Dexterity :Range: melee:+2 :Description: For copyright reasons we're not allowed to give you any sort of “Laser sword”, but we've done one better; we've made a sword out of lightning. Basically a miniaturized Tesla Arc, firing arcs a few thousand times a second, with the arcs contained within a protective field. It doesn't so much cut as burn, electrocute, melt and generally vaporize anything it touches. Try not to trip while carrying it. 7 | Kiloton Charge :Ammo:N/A :Description: It's an awful lot like the 1/8th kiloton charge, but eight times as powerful. Set for time or remote detonation, press button, duck. 8 | Magnetic Field Manipulator :Ammo: Battery good for 20 uses. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat: requirement: 8 intelligence :Range: N/a :Description: Allows for the manipulation, destruction and creation of magnetic fields, and as such the manipulation of anything susceptible to magnetism. Useful for hanging your less intelligent squadmate's crayon drawings from the fridge or crushing a helmet like a grape. 10 | 10 Kiloton Charge :Ammo: N/A :Description: Hey, guess what? It's a bomb. Hey, guess what again; it's ten times as powerful as the kiloton charge. Hey guess what again again; don't stick it up your nose. 12 | Gravity Field manipulator :Ammo: Battery good for 20 uses. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat Requirement: 12 Intelligence :Range N/a :Description: This thing in a particularly nasty piece of work. Suits can be built to protect from heat, radiation, projectiles both mundane and exotic, and just about anything else, but gravity is different story. Few enemies have personal gravity projectors to protect them from being crushed flat on a whim, and even if they do, it won't protect them from the 10 ton boulders you can toss around with this. 14 | Vector Field Manipulator :Ammo: Battery good for 20 uses. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat Requirement: 15 Intelligence :Range: Na :Description: This device allows the user to manipulate the vectors of objects, from atomic particles to 100 ton chucks of flaming metal. Try not to accidentally accelerate all the blood in your body out your eyes. 15 | Megaton Charge :Ammo:N/A :Description: Honestly if you need this described to you, you probably shouldn't be allowed to use it. Stand well back. 16 | Kinetic Shunt :Ammo:Battery good for 30 uses. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat Requirement 17 intelligence :Range:melee +2 :Description: a very specifically modified field manipulator that allows the user to absorb, store and redirect kinetic energy. Detonate a grenade in your hand, absorb the force and use it to knock down a door: catch a piece of high speed shrapnel and use the absorbed force to fire pebbles like machinegun bullets;have a squad mate beat you in the face with a hammer and use that kinetic force to mix batter for your dear sweet mother's birthday cake. The possibilities are endless! 20 | Universal Field Manipulator :Ammo: Battery good for 20 uses. Extra Batteries are 3 token each. :Stat Requirement: 20 intelligence :Range:N/A :Description: This little chunk of high science can do everything the other field manipulators can do and it can do them better. It's immensely powerful but the algorithms it uses to operate are so complex that it will take a veritable genius to even use it. Exotic weapons (Regardless of what your local phone psychic has told you, humans do not have psychic powers. Psychokinetic amps are basically just modified field manipulators for more specific purposes. Rather than require the user to control things manually through the use of complex algorithms, psychokinetic amps are implanted directly into the user's brain and controlled via thought. Rather than circuitry, the amp uses the neural networks of the user to do the calculations; as you would expect, having parts of your brain subjugated in order to solve complex physics equations makes it rather hard to focus and function normally without a lot of willpower. Note: Amps are mostly safe but are prone to occasional bouts of...feedback...when the user pushes them beyond his own capabilities.) Remember, amps and decompensators take up a brain slot. Each character has three brain slots. Of course, you can always sell an old amp or decompensator and install a new one. That means you can also rip an amp out of the brain of a dead teammate and sell that to the Armory Master... but who would do that? Cost | Item Name 3 | Microwave Psychokinetic Amplifier :Ammo:N/A :Stat requirement:Willpower 3 :Range: N/A :Description: Pretty much identical to the Microwave Field Manipulator; lets the user heat things by means of increasing intermolecular vibration. Users inevitably acquire the moniker of “Carrie” for reasons I'm not aware of. 5 | CamEyes implant :Ammo:N/A :Range N/A :Description: Replaces your old seeing-balls with new, high tech, electronic ones. New vision filters include: Infrared, x-ray, motion tracking, 2-10X zoom, and radiation scanning. Also, it gives you creepy, unblinking, solid black eyes. Just a heads up. 7 | Mass Manipulation Psychokinetic Amplifier :Ammo:N/A :Range: N/A :Stat Requirement: Willpower 8 :Description: A hybrid of vector and gravity field manipulators, lets the user manipulate solid matter. Useful for tearing the limbs off alien jerks or playing checkers from 40 feet away. The heavier or faster moving something is, the harder it is to control and the more concentration it will take. Precise control will also take more effort. 8 | Synth-Arm :Ammo: N/A :Range: N/A :Special: :*+1 to conventional weapons. :*+1 to rolls having to do with using your arms. :*Bonus does not apply when inside an exoskeleton or similar. :Description: A synthetic prosthetic grown using electroreactive semi-organics and...that's all going right over your head huh? It's a robot arm. You can use it to replace an arm you carelessly misplaced or one you just don't like. Unlike your squishy, imperfect limbs, this limb will never tire or waiver, making precise shots easier. Any spacesuits you use will be modified to allow the arm to be kept outside the suit. 8 | Synth-leg :Ammo:N/A :Range:N/A :Special: :*+1 to rolls having to do with running, jumping, dodging or otherwise using your legs. :*Bonus does not apply when inside an exoskeleton or similar. :Description: It's like a syth-arm, but a leg. It's used for leg things and leg stuff. An adherence to modular design means that the legs and arms are actually interchangeable. This is not recommended. 8 | "Sandbag" Micro-servitor manipulation system :Ammo: 5 token bag refill :Range:N/A :Special: :*Effective only in environments that allow the transference of sound. :*Requires exposure to minimum levels of light to remain active. :Description: A weapon created using information gleaned from data collected in the Samsonite abyss. A combination of a large backpack container filled with lab modified "Sand" creatures and an arm mounted sonic device to control them. The Sand can act either as a mass of particles or form together into simple shapes. However, unlike the true sand of the Abyss, once it forms a hardened shape, it is stuck like that. 10 | Fibroblast Enhancement Therapy :Ammo:N/A :Range:N/A :Special: :*Injuries heal without complication and never miss a mission due to recovery. :Description: A lot of people, upon hearing that they've been genetically enhanced to have superhuman healing capabilities, will immediately do something foolish. This could mean anything from reckless behavior to shooting themselves in the foot. Just to be clear to those of you who have read too many comic books: This makes you heal faster and better than a normal person, it does not let you regenerate limbs or heal fatal wounds nearly instantly. A bit of shrapnel through the brain/heart/lung/spine will still ruin the last few for a sseconds of your life. 10 | Neural Connector Psychokinetic Amplifier :Ammo:N/A :Range: +1 short 0 medium -1 long :Stat Requirement: 12 Willpower 8 Charisma :Description: This is basically a field manipulator tuned specifically to interact with the neural tissue of most known xenobiological archetypes. This lets the user manipulate the neurochemistry of enemies, implanting suggestions,memories, emotions and other such neurological phenomena. It also allows the user to tap into and experience the memories and emotions of said enemies. Useful for subtly convincing your enemies to shoot each other or learning the layout of an area using the memories of its protectors. Something to keep in mind: In order for this Amp to allow the user to access the memories and emotions of a target, it temporarily converts sections of the user's brain into replicas of the target's. This process is usually safe, but the weak willed my experience a feedback effect and have their original neurochemistry overridden. 12 | Gravity Manipulator Psychokinetic Amplifier :Ammo:N/A :Range: N/A :Stat Requirement: 12 Willpower :Description:Identical to the Gravity Field Manipulator but in Psychokinetic Amplifier form. Allows the user to manipulate gravity. 13 | Trauma Partition Membrane Therapy :Ammo:N/A :Range:N/A :Special: :*Traumatic injuries no longer cause pain, shock or bleeding. :Description: This gene therapy causes the body to deal with traumatic injuries in a new way, through the use of internal partitioning membranes which effectively sever all fluid and chemical transmissions to and from the damaged area. Effectively, the damaged part is severed from the body without actually being cut away. You'll still have to drag that broken leg, but at least it won't hurt. 14 | Neurophotonic Spinal Column :Ammo:N/A :Range:N/A :Special: :*Gives the patient one chance to reroll a 2 or lower. :Description: Nerves are nice and all but why transmit those neuroimpulses using something so slow as chemical reactions when you can use pseudo-organic fiberoptics to do it at the speed of light! Greatly increases reaction speed, so now you can execute your poorly reasoned plans all the quicker! There's the small matter of us having to tear your spine out and replace it, but I'm sure you'll agree that it's worth it. 15 | Organochemistry Overrider Psychokinetic Amplifier :Ammo:N/A :Range: N/A :Stat requirement: 15 Willpower 12 Charisma :Description: An upgraded version of the Neural Connector that allows the user to freely manipulate the body chemistry of the target. A boring man would simply stop the target's heart or melt their brain, while a clever man could hijack an alien's body and pilot it around or even completely rewrite their brains and turn them into passive drones. Feedback with this Amp tends to have rather messy results. 15 | Organo-tissue Dominator Psychokinetic Amplifier :Ammo:N/A :Range N/A :Stat requirement: Willpower 15 :Description: A piece of technology made possible by technology recovered by Mason and Ivan. Allows the user to freely manipulate the organic tissue of most known lifeforms, including themselves. Such manipulation is subject to the law of the conservation of mass, so don't try to grow an extra arm unless you want to end up sucking 1 arm's worth of carbon out of the rest of your body. Then again, if you were to get some flesh from somewhere else... 17 | Vector Manipulator Psychokinetic Amplifier :Ammo:N/A :Range:N/A :Stat Requirement:17 Willpower :Description: You could probably guess this, but it's identical to the Vector Field Manipulator. Lets the user manipulate the vectors of anything from atomic particles to large chunks of homicidal metal. 20 | Matter Converter Psychokinetic Amplifier :Ammo: N/A :Range: N/A :Stat Requirement: 20 Willpower :Description: By tearing atomic structures down to their component particles and then rearranging them this Amp allows the user to literally transform one configuration of matter into another. Need half a pound of C-4? Convert a rock! Need a wrench? Convert a rock! Need to halt the advances of a forty foot tall xeno? Convert it's brain into a rock! Alternately, convert it's brain into a 10 kiloton charge to confuse and vaporize it's friends. Keep in mind that this thing is gonna need a lot of gray matter to function, so don't go using too much or you may end up converting your own brain into a rock. 20 | Full Body Prosthesis :Ammo:N/A :Range:N/A :Special: :*+1 to all strength, dexterity and endurance rolls. :*Simultaneous effects of: :** Synth-arm(+1 to conventional weapons rolls and other rolls having to do with your arms) :** Synth-leg(+1 to dodge and movement rolls) :** CamEyes :** Neurophotonic Spinal Column(1 chance to reroll a 2 or lower) :Description: Would you put your brain in a robot body? Hell yes you'd put your brain in a robot body. Why replace bits and pieces of that tired organic shell when you can just do away with the whole thing in one go? No more space suits, no more bleeding to death from every little bullet, no more explosive decompression, no more pain! So you'll never feel the warmth in another person's touch never again and be trapped as a slowly decaying, practically vestigial organic part within a metal tomb. So what? Robot body! Auxiliary systems Cost | Item Name 0 | Mk I Suit :Ammo:N/A :Range:N/A :Description: A very simple thing, it's basically a light spacesuit with a hard metal fishbowl helmet. Has very good insulating properties (protects against heat, vacuum) but no armor whatsoever. Comes equipped with some basic tools and gadgets. So, it's not that great, but at least it keeps the void out. 1 | Scout Eye :Ammo:N/A :Range: N/A :Description: A small, single use drone and control pad. Little more than a propulsion system with a camera attached; designed for scouting and reconnaissance. These things have the durability of a cardboard box but they're fast and their camera lets you get a good look at things till the drone is inevitably downed by automatic turrets or a stiff breeze. 3 | Civic Defender's longcoat :Ammo:N/A :Range: N/A :Description: A piece of protective clothing resembling a trenchcoat. Gives decent protection against small arms fire (mostly kinetic projectiles) while not impeding movement, at an affordable price. Does not protect against lasers or other sorts of attacks (at least no more than a piece of cloth does). 3 | Cutting Torch :Ammo: Canister good for 10 minutes. Extra Canisters are 1 token each. :Range: Melee:+1 :Description: A powerful chemical laser with an extremely short diffusion range. Great for cutting through walls, floors or other pesky barriers between you and your goal. 5 | Mk II Suit :Ammo:N/A :Range:N/A :Description: An improved version of the standard issue Mk I suit. Generally streamlined and less bulky, it also includes a trauma apprehension system to drastically increase the survivability of the user. Strategically placed airtight irises close to halt suit decompression and sever damaged tissue while internal systems cauterize injuries and administer a wide variety of drugs to do anything from numb pain to put the user into a death like state to survive fatal injuries while waiting for extraction. Long story short, this thing will will keep you alive, even if it has to lop off all your limbs to do it. 7 | Jump Rocket pack :Ammo: 10 jump rocket charges :Range: N/A :Description: Simple design, just a cluster of rockets you strap to the back of your suit. Not enough to let you fly, but it will give you a 20 meter vertical leap in normal gravity. 9 | Exoskeleton :Ammo:N/A :Range:N/A :Special: :*+1 to strength rolls :*+1 to endurance rolls. :Description:Not much more than a framework of metal and actuators hooked up to the negative feedback system. Amplifies the strength of the user but does not provide any sort of protection (except for the metal beams near your arms and legs). Oh and it has a nasty habit of malfunctioning and twisting limbs at odd angles if it's control computer is damaged. 10 | Single Seat Rocket Bike :Ammo: Rocket Pods good for 40 kilometers. :Range:N/A :Description: Though it's called a rocket bike, it more closely resembles a rocket armchair: a single bucket seat surrounded by a metal skeleton onto which dozens of directional rocked pods are mounted. Fast and extremity agile, this system allows a single person to zip across the battlefield at high speeds as well as fly high above it, offering information, directing troop movements or sniping from a half mile up. The downside of this being that the machine lacks any sort of armor or protective systems, leaving both it and it's pilot completely exposed. Has a habit of becoming violently unpredictable when damaged. 12 | Mobile Drone Platform :Ammo: 10 Drones. Extra ammo: N/A :Range: N/A :Special: :*Single use: This weapon can not be reloaded. :Description: A pallet of softball sized drones and a control pad for them.mEach drone is equipped with a relatively low power laser, a camera and a computer just smart enough to carry out simple orders. Can be deployed one at a time, all at once or anything in between. Useful for a number of situations, from scouting to backing up full fledged assaults, but don't expect to win a battle with them alone. 13 | Mk III suit :Ammo: Rocket pods good for 20 kilometers. :Range:N/A :Special: :*+1 to strength rolls :*+1 to endurance rolls :*+1 to movement rolls (dodging, etc). :*Enhanced Movement Mode: +1 to strength and dexterity, but drains fuel like crazy. :Description:Take a Mk II suit, equip it with an exoskeleton strength augmentation system, a dozen different small maneuvering rockets and two large articulated “wing” rocket pods and you've got the Mk III suit. The pinnacle of traditional suit design, it grants the user enhanced strength, endurance and speed, and allows them to fly above the battlefield with a level of maneuverability that outshines even a rocket bike. 14 | Gunner Bot Ammo:50 round magazine Range: N/A Special: Computer Controlled: This weapon will fight on it's own. Description: A coil gun (rapid fire gauss cannon) on a quadrupedal robotic mount, equipped with an array of sensors and a rudimentary AI. Deployed in the field and mostly used to guard the interior of buildings or provide supporting fire. They're smart enough to patrol an area or follow a man around but thats about it. Still, if you need a mobile, high caliber rifle with the intelligence of a clever dog, this will fill that need. 15 | ARSC Ammo: Fuel good for 100 kilometers. Range: N/A Description: Affectionately labeled the “Tin can”, this thing is a mobile bunker on rocket pods. Designed to bulldoze it's way through defenses at high speeds, it's often used to blitz through automated anti-personnel defenses and ram straight into target structures, allowing it's 5 occupants to storm guarded compounds without having to deal with the outer defenses. Provides protection from most low to medium power weapons, but don't expect it to shrug off a 10 kiloton charge. 20 | Battle Suit Ammo: 10 Jump rocket charges. Range:N/A Special: +1 to strength and endurance rolls. Description: The Battle Suit is basically a Mk III suit but much more heavily armored and less maneuverable. It's equipped with jump rocket system to help with clearing large jumps, but it lacks the flight capabilities of the Mk III. It makes up for this by being substantially more durable, turning its wearer into a walking tank. Don't expect it to make you untouchable though. I mean, come on, marine, do you want to live forever? 30 | Avatar of War Ammo: 50 rounds for Coilgun, 10 minute battery for Tesla Sabre. Range: Depends on weapon. Special: +1 to all rolls, same effects as CamEyes and extra +1 to Strength and Endurance rolls Description: This isn't your ordinary exosuit, this is the thing of legend, reserved for generals and war heroes. Standing 5 meters tall, cloaked in heavy plate armor over pseudo-organic synthflesh and armed with a built in Coilgun (rapid fire gauss cannon), Gravity Manipulator Psychokinetic Amplifier, and Tesla Sabre, this walking embodiment of war amplifies every aspect of the pilot from the physical to the mental. It also requires the user to be semi-permanently entombed in a casket of CFC's with the majority of their nervous system slaved to the suit's systems, an organic controller wrapped within a nearly unstoppable machine of war. 'Medical Tech: ' Cost | Item Name 1 | Anti-shock Meds Ammo: Single use Range: N/A Description: A capsule of anti-shock medication designed to be slotted into a suit's med intake port and injected by the suit itself. 1 | Pain Killers Ammo: Single use Range: N/A Description: A capsule of pain numbing medication designed to be slotted into a suit's med intake port and injected by the suit itself. 1 | Coagulant Boosters Ammo: Single use Range: N/A Description: A capsule of anti-bleeding medication designed to be slotted into a suit's med intake port and injected by the suit itself. 3 | Emergency Kit Ammo: 3 uses Range: N/A Description: Allows the user to fix any number of minor suit malfunctions or simple injuries. Not effective for major failures, organic or artificial, but for small fixes it's got everything you'll need. 3 | Battle Stims Ammo:Single use Range:N/A Special: +1 to rolls of a specific stat for 5 turns, -1 to same stat rolls for 6 turns after initial 5. Description: These cocktails of delicious synthetic performance enhancers come in 6 different flavors, one for each of your stats: Strength stims, endurance stims, etc. You can use up to three to stack their effects, though there may be unintentional side-effects of doing so. 5 | Pressure Tent Ammo: Single use Range: N/A Description: A single use, self building, pressurized tent designed to be deployed during a mission in order to provide a relatively safe environment where more complex suit repair and medical aid can be carried out. And when we safe safe, we mean pressurized and filled with breathable gasses, not armored, so don't go deploying it under fire aa chiding behind it. 7 | Advanced kit Ammo: 3 uses Range: N/A Description: It's a lot like the ordinary emergency kit, but more advanced. Used to deal with bigger problems, like broken servos or herniated major organs. 'Misc ' Cost | Item Name ? Misc Description: Sometimes a man might want a handful of ball bearings or a strip of magnesium or aa...ahem...a video for his special happy alone time. You ask for it and we'll do our best to get it. For a price, of course. ? Various drugs: booze, smokes, other 3 | Civic Defender's Longcoat Description: Reactive armor, soft as silk until hit at high speed, then harder than steel for an instant. Options: 2 tokens: Ablative armor plating 7 | Passive Kinetic Barrier Description: Automatically manipulates the vector of anything entering it's field at dangerous speeds. Can only operate so quickly, will not work on projectiles significantly larger than a softball. 5/7/10/20 | Decompensators Description: Valuable to those who prefer to be more surgical, decompensators reduce the chances of overshooting with whatever skill they're made for. All of them except the last type provide a 1/3 chance to activate upon rolling an overshot, and are cumulative with decompensators of the same type. Their effects, from cheapest to most expensive, are: 5: Chance to prevent overshot by preventing you from acting. 7: Chance to prevent overshot by reducing result to 3, 4, or 5. 10: Chance to prevent overshot by reducing result to five. 20: Same as 10, except always works. =Semi-Approved Prototypes= These are prototypes that can be bought ready made from the armory, but are not currently listed in the armory post for whatever reason Cost | Item Name 2 | Sub-Exoskeleton Model C "Confidence" Ammo:N/A Range:N/A Special:+3 to effective strength and endurance stats. Description: The standard-issue exoskeleton stripped down to 1/5th of its power and durability. Designed by Nikitian Greiss 3 | Sub-Exoskeleton Model A "Hope" Ammo:N/A Range:N/A Special:+5 to effective strength and endurance stats. Description: The standard-issue exoskeleton stripped down to 1/3rd of its power and durability. Designed by Nikitian Greiss 6 | Sub-Exoskeleton Model B "Faith" Ammo:N/A Range:N/A Special:+10 to effective strength and endurance stats. Description: The standard-issue exoskeleton stripped down to 2/3rds of its power and durability. Designed by Nikitian Greiss =Prototypes= These are prototypes that are still in the testing stage. Once they are 'officially' approved of, they can be added to the regular Armory listing. Cost | Item Name ? namite thrower Ammo: 1 canister Range: ? Description: This is a flamethrower. It uses a special napalm-thermite mixture as fuel. It burns hot enough to melt through steel. It was invented by Pancaek Nilys. A list of all items using the Armory Item template can be found here: Category: Armory Item Category:Game